User talk:Ex-Cat
Stop being silly! Alliances Ex-Cat! We can dominate Team Movies if we team up!Alejandrofan3000 00:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) very well try to send tediursa thru a loop to the point my chars.(except muk naturally lol) call a truce to get all of us to the merge. As a host, that is morally wrong. Ask again and my characters will get rid of you.Alejandrofan3000 00:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) fine i wont ask again i just thought it would probobly go that way if i gave u a reason cuz how i no you TPA Glameow and Teddiursa need to volunteer. done It was an accident, sorry. I mixed up the teams. The volunteers are safe, so relax. And if you want to talk, do it on my talk page. Not where everyone can see it! I am sorry.Alejandrofan3000 01:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) k u shouldve said muk though Teddiursa is out for unnecessary violence. You were Godplaying. NO ONE IS INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!Alejandrofan3000 05:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) never said he was invincible i type slow and people constantly give me an editing conflict u could also just delete all that stuff Empoleon is yours, Ex-Cat.(And no more pokemon that even Izzy would call crazy) Morg tdi 06:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) thx. and if teddiursa is allowed to come back or im allowed to make total pokemon action aftermath teddiursa WILL have gone to therapyEx-Cat 16:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Did you make a new page for the Aftermath. You have to, if you want an aftermath. And no one is returning since two people joined the comp in the middle of it, so use your remaining characters. aftermath made plz tell the others. heres the link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Action_Aftermath#PRE-CHAT Empoleon can return later, okay. Be careful what you say, Arceus is my friend. I can make anything happen. fine The plan is for him to return after the merge after being deposed. Trying to make the camp funnier! ok. i will pull some strings on the aftermath provided anyone decides to show up. if not u just pull him in when you see fit With our characters, let us make this the funniest thing ever. Focus on humor. We should be safe for a while, unless your characters get smart with me! Blissy will probobly kill herself by the merge, glameow will more than likely get moody randomly, and muuk will sorta stay out of most of the chats but will help in the next challenge What does afk mean? Empoleon cannot return, because I have something planned for him. afk= away from keyboard Read Total Drama High School and you will know why. MATT CANNOT SING!Alejandrofan3000 00:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Exactly. TD STAR WARS?????????????????????????????????????? REALLY??YOU CANNOT MOCK TD ORGANIZATION XIII NOW(LAUGHING until he cries) But seriously, cool idea. no idk who matt is lol. also i think td organization XIII is dead now. and i just thought sense no1has done it someone should ya no? Read everything on td high school and you will know. It is a camp! TDWT Noah dances to sandstorm. Watch on youtube. it is hilarious! VOTE Emboar for a funny ending. and Bilssey for funny death and ending but ok Vote at the Final Three Voting Ceremony above the popular votes soon.Alejandrofan3000 04:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Idea: Emboar loses. Blissey wins, Empoleon grabs the million and falls into the volcano. Blaziken gets the money. Blissey selfdestucts as a failed robot Pokemon. Eh? did u read it? Go to the Aftermath! Yes. Now, get Blissey to win, and Empoleon to steal it! Quick Camp Catastrophe Your call! catastrophe-_- Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. Go to Alfan Quick Camp 2!You spelled Wesker right. And other people have lives, too. Sheesh!Alejandrofan3000 02:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ex-Cat, Alfan3000's Camp is started! i no Total Drama Resident Evil, Resident Codmister, and RE 2 were made. Look at them, they are hilarious! You do not have to join RE 2.Alejandrofan3000 01:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Just saying. New challenge at Alfan3000 Camp.Alejandrofan3000 02:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry. We are fighting over camps? Not cool. I was wrong. Sorry.Alejandrofan3000 04:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Do not worry. I asked someone to undo your edit to my other user page. My computer is working again. I am having serious problems that I will tell you about tomorrow.Alejandrofan3000 03:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I can fix it! Only took a month to make that and the table. I am going to vent now.RADA RADA RADA RADA RADA!!!!!!!!!! I feel better. Al Camp is chatting, so see ya there Roy!Alejandrofan3000 03:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I am not gonna slap you. And P.S., nobody can spell Juvenile Hall right as Juvy. Did Chandler bring his cards? In the future, do not erase my hard work. I don't break into your house and erase your video game data, do I? Just not cool. IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Check Total Drama High School and look at the bottom!Alejandrofan3000 05:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) First: I cannot, my computer is worse. Second: How did I cross the line that far? You threatened to hit me, erased my work, and threatened juvy. JJ was not that bad! 1st. it does that on my comp. to just press ctrl and v and you will paste. 2nd. i have short term memory so i would have to read for about an hour through alot of camps. 3rd. if we were in a fight which you said you would kill me for deleting it I would get my friend robert(he knows kung-fu dragon style and would mess you up.) and then we would see if you would try to beat me up.4th. LMFAO! 1: I never threatened that! 2: Watch (Albert Wesker Animal I Have Become) to see his true epicness. Seriously, watch it!!!!!!!!!!! you said i would need chandler to protect me. i dont fear you i have two friends who could seriously mess someone up. 1: I was just venting! I killed three thousand FF12 monsters!2:DID YOU WATCH IT?3: Ashley B. is my friend!*shudders* Enough said!